A Shattered Barrier
by stephuchiha72392
Summary: She couldn’t believe it. How he shattered her barrier so easily. How she allowed him to give her that tiny spark of hope when she finally accepted that his love was never hers to claim… sasusaku


_Well this is my first story… you could probably tell because my grammar isn't all to good. Flames are welcomed to help improve the story. I was listening to Sadness and Sorrow for this song it got me in the mood…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… But I technically own Sasuke's Birthday… hehehehee_

**A Shattered Barrier**

For someone who was considered weak two and half years ago she was a strong as she can be. She finally had a beautiful flower to bloom: a gracious Cherry Blossom. She was at the height of her glory she had _almost _everything you could ever want. She had the perfect chakra control, the brains, and the potential to surpass those before her. She acquired the beauty, one that no one had, one that matched the beauty she held inside.

Her name was no other than Sakura Haruno now officially in the Anbu Black Ops and head-medic to the hospital; second to the Fourth Hokage of course. Any true kunoichi would be proud to carry her name; proud of what she's accomplished… But she would give it up, she would throw it all away… just for _him_. . Just to see his face once more. Just to rid herself of the pain. The pain of having your heart taken away, and ripped to shreds, in no hope of ever having it put together again. She would be content to have her life taken away only in his hands, only if she failed him once again…. 

It had been almost three years since he had left. She had slowly started to give up hope. Slowly started giving in to the pain.

"Why should I hold on to something that is already long gone. Someone who would never return my feelings whatsoever . Its hopeless and useless hanging on to these emotions. All he ever did was hate me. And even worse…. hate my guts, my inability to protect those I truly cared about. I was pathetic."

As much as she told herself that she could never really, truly give up. Her heart would never allow her. Sakura knows clearly that your heart never listens to logic.. No matter what, she still hoped to bring him back along side Naruto. 

She smirked. Imagining the pissed off looking _Uchiha _being dragged back to the Leaf Village was a sight she really wanted to see. 

_She clenched her fist as tears started to well up in her eyes. She hadn't cried for quite a while now. She would not start once again. She will not show any sign of weakness._

She would show him, how strong she had become by staying in this village that while he was gone she didn't just sit around and weep all day. How someone as weak as her could become as powerful as she was now. How preserving hatred is not the only way to get powerful. But by having a lifetime ambition that is neither selfish of self-interested. By having someone to protect or someone to fulfill a lifetime promise to. 

Tears started to spill out of her eyes…. _Damn it…… She punched the wall making her knuckles bleed from the collision. Although she could heal it, she would not. That is her punishment, her reminder to never let her guard down again… She saw as the blood spilled out and dripped slowly down her fingertips. _

She would not be seen as the weakest link… "no way, not ever again… over my freaking dead body," she thought to herself. She had worked too damn hard to start acting like her old self once again. She had promised herself that if she ever got to see his face once again, she would not act the way she had once did, but give him a piece of her mind. To show him what time can do to a person. 

She looked at herself in the mirror… She knows that she is beautiful but she wasn't one to brag about it. Her beauty struck most, having any man within her grasp especially with her stunning bubblegum hair.

_All but one_…. _All but the one that matters the most_… She thought sadly. She could never find herself looking at another man, she could never break away from that forbidden love that she still held for Sasuke; the one she will always have. 

She had to report to the Hokage Tower for a mission in ten minutes. So she quickly rinsed the blood off her hands and covered them up with her usual gloves.

Although she would make it to the tower in no time she didn't mind taking a stroll through the village. She always did it when she needed to clear her mind. And right now it was something she desperately needed.

While walking, she couldn't help but notice so many people have found someone they truly cared for. So many people have found someone who loves them for who they are and not what they could be.

How she envied them… how she wished she could be in their shoes, especially when you think you've waited so patiently for someone who will never come. No one realizes what they have until they have truly lost it. Until it is gone… until its too late… 

_Dreams are not always enough, they are never truly real… they are what we really want… what we cannot have… they may never come true, and eventually most of us wake up… _a weak smiled graced on Sakura's face trying to hide the true nature of her feelings. 

"_We all know that it takes strength to hold on to someone. But you could only do so much… But in reality it takes true strength to know when to let them go," Sakura thought to herself. _

She knew that that kind of strength she did not have or would ever hope to grasp..


End file.
